Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Legacy
by autumngurl
Summary: Harry Potter starts his fifth year with astonishing powers. The Dark Lord is gaining power, but can the light defeat the dark in time?
1. In the Darkness there is Light

Chapter 1 - In the darkness there is light  
  
Note: "." - talking . - thoughts ~.~ - animal language *.* - Telepathic  
  
"wormtail" a cold voice rang in the dim light  
  
"yes, m.my massster." a timid and soft voice replied  
  
"my allies and followers are returning, Lord Voldemort will make sure of that" the cold voice said again with some form of amusment  
  
A pause  
  
"con, congratulations my lord" the timid voice said trembling  
  
"yes, how is it with our little friend, Harry Potter" the cold voice asked  
  
"mm,mmy lord. Harry Potter is going to start his fifth year at Hogwarts this September"  
  
"that, I know.what else!" the cold voice said with a hint of fury  
  
"my my lord, my informers would return with imformation soon, I would inform master once I know."  
  
"that, you have failed"  
  
"my lord, please have mercy"  
  
"CRUCIO!!!"  
  
A beam of light shot at wormtail. He shouted and started squirming on the floor. Wormtail screamed as he felt thousands of needles poking, hundreds of knives chopping him up and he felt as if he was burning. (AN. I don't knoe wat the feeling is actually, juz made it up)  
  
Harry Potter woke up, his scar burning like never before. His eyes watered with pain as he tried to recall wat actually woke him up.  
  
Voldemort and wormtail. He thought  
  
The cold voice, the voice of Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The voice had said about his allies and followers returning.  
  
Did that mean that the giants and dementors were returning to them.  
  
Harry Potter shook his head and looked around his room, seeing only a blur. He reached out for his glasses on the bedside table and looked around again.  
  
Nothing special. Harry thought  
  
He walked to the window and looked out at the night sky. Nothing special he thought again. Turning back, he looked at the clock on his table. It read 3:03. He walked back to his bed and lay down, looking at the ceiling. Memories flooded him again. About last year. About the Triwizard Tournament. About Cedric. He could still remember what happened. How he died. It was painful to face everyone, to convince himself that Voldemort had rose again. He remembered Cho's face, her tears, but she was now only a friend. A friend Harry turned on his bed and his eyes caught the calendar, 30th of July. Tomorrow would be his fifteen birthday. He sighed and took off his glasses. A minute later and he was asleep.  
  
Harry Potter woke up; he had a bad night's rest. Putting on his glasses, he tread down to the kitchen.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! MAKE THE BREAKFAST! QUICK!!!" Aunt Petunia shouted.  
  
"Alright." Harry said.  
  
After all, breakfast was easy. Dudley's diet was still going on. He was even fatter, goodness knows why. Actually, the nurses have found him asking his friends to buy sweets and tidbits and smuggle in to him, but Dudley had 'begged' not the nurses not to tell his parents by promising to continue on his diet. So again this summer, the whole family had to live on 'rabbit food'. Harry cut half an apple each for the family and some low-fat high- protein milk each. He brought them to the table and set a plate in front of Dudley, who screwed up his nose at the apple.  
  
"Happy eating, treat it as apple pie" Harry said softly to Dudley  
  
"Mummy! Harry is bullying me!!!"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Aunt Petunia shouted again.  
  
Here we go again. Harry thought and rolled his eyes  
  
A minute later, he was put to work. Cleaning the dishes, Mopping the floor, Clearing out the cupboards, Mowing the lawns, Digging the flower beds, Trimming the hedges. and so it goes on and on until nine at night  
  
Harry pulled himself to his bedroom and slumped onto the bed, feeling exhausted. How he hated the Dursleys. He rested, closing his eyes. A birthday, a day of labour. Pathetic  
  
"But you're not pathetic" A voice suddenly rang into his ears  
  
Harry sat up, startled at the voice  
  
"You're not pathetic" the voice repeated, "In fact, you're great!"  
  
"Who are you.where are you?" Harry shouted out loud  
  
"I'm in your mind, your heart" the voice replied, "Come, let me show you."  
  
A bright light appeared, a mixture of red, blue, yellow, green and white. (AN. Very colourful) Harry looked around, but to his surprise the surroundings had changed. He was in another room, or chamber by the size of it. He turned and saw five people. Three guys and two women.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, "Where am I?"  
  
The man right in the middle replied "Ahhh.Harry. Well, I am Merlin. And these are your four Hogwarts founders."  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU ARE MERLIN!!! Wait a minute, I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming." Harry exclaimed, then muttered  
  
The five people seemed very amused at his reaction.  
  
"Yes, I am Merlin, and you are at my castle, my home" Merlin added fondly.  
  
"But why am I here." Harry asked  
  
"Ah yes, that's a good question. You are here simply because, YOU ARE MY HEIR"  
  
"WHAT!!! I AM YOUR HEIR!!! Right, I'm really dreaming" Harry said and started pinching himself hard. "Yes, you are my heir, Let me tell you. You are my heir through your father, James Potter. He doesn't know that he was my heir, but never mind. The time has come for you to know, for as far as I know, Voldemort has rose again."  
  
"How did you know?" Harry said, surprised  
  
"Ah, my boy. I have my ways.Anyway; the world needs your help. And to help, you need our help. We have come to help you"  
  
"I am your heir, that I think I understand, but why are the Hogwarts founders here?"  
  
"Harry, we have come to give you help," A man with golden hair and wearing a scarlet robe said. "I am Godric Gryfinndor, that's Rowena Ravenclaw. This is Helga Hufflepuff, and that is Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin.Why is he here, I thought he had." Harry started  
  
"You thought I had left." The last man with black hair replied. "But no, I had returned, I had realized my mistake and returned, but that was not recorded in history."  
  
"We have limited time and must explain to you your powers, what you could do"  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, you are special. Although you are my heir, your founders have decided to give you their knowledge, to make you their heir too. For now the world needs great powers and help, and you must help to purge the world of darkness"  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said softly  
  
"That I regret, I did not know my heir was so evil, bad." Salazar said sadly  
  
"Not only that. First, let us explain your powers. Harry, we would give you our knowledge of spells and enchantments. You would have superb memory, and you can sense evil in the air. You can apparate anywhere, and you are an Animagus, capable of turning into any form. And you can perform wandless magic, just in case your wand snaps. Many powers you would discover yourself, for even us do not know what you are capable of." Merlin started  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You can summon the four house animal guardians, and also summon the four elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. You can summon the sub-elements too, and the animal element guardians. They would help you on your way." Merlin continued.  
  
"And you can fight with any weapons, we would bestow you with what we fight with" Godric added.  
  
"We would now pass you our power, knowledge to you, Heir" Rowena said.  
  
She walked over to Harry and put her hand on his. Harry felt wisdom flowing through his body, warming him. Then Godric did the same, this time courage filling his body. Helga repeated the procedure, and he felt a sense of goodness in him. This was followed by Salazar, and he felt the determination waking his senses. Finally, Merlin stepped forward. He placed his hand on Harry's and started transferring the knowledge. Harry felt warmth, stronger than before. He also felt peace and calmness. An aura formed, and all the five adults placed their hands on his. The aura grew, and a mixture of red, blue, yellow, green and white surrounded all the six of them. A necklace formed on Harry's neck. Clear round quartz beads on the chain, and in the middle of the necklace, a diamond. Side by side on the left were a ruby and sapphire, an emerald and topaz on the right.  
  
Harry felt his appearance changed, he felt his hair grew longer and it turned grayish white. His eyes filled with wisdom but it was blurry as he wore his glasses, which was not needed. Slowly, the six of them opened their eyes and lifted their hands.  
  
The adults took a look at Harry and started laughing at him. Feeling confused, Harry walked over to a mirror. What he saw surprised him. He turned around and glared at the others.  
  
"That.that could happen sometimes, especially when your aura is unleashed." Merlin said laughing. "To make it disappear, close your eyes and calm yourself down"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his hair shrink back and when he opened his eyes, it was no longer blurry. (AN. That's not a good thing) He checked his reflection again and smiled.  
  
"Harry, we must leave, but before we leave, we would want you to accept this present." Godric said.  
  
Before Harry's eyes, a phoenix appeared.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you" Harry whispered.  
  
"We must go, but you could still communicate with us, see that necklace? Just touch the jewel that represents each of us. Godric the ruby, Rowena the sapphire, Helga the topaz, Salazar the emerald and me the diamond. The other quartzes, you could link it to the person you want." Merlin said. "We must go, but we would return"  
  
With that, Harry saw a bright flash of light and he was back in his room.  
  
~What should I call you~ Harry said, and then he realized that he could speak animal language, in this case the phoenix language.  
  
~I don't know~ the phoenix replied  
  
~What about, Faye~  
  
~That's nice, thank you master~  
  
~Please call me Harry~  
  
~Ok, thank you Harry~  
  
Harry smiled and turned back to his bed and saw.  
  
End!!! 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 2  
  
Note: "." - talking . - thoughts ~.~ - animal language *.* - Telepathic  
  
.Harry smiled and turned back to his bed and saw three owls and a flashy bird on his bed. He recognized his own Hedwig, Vivien (Hermione's new owl), a large tropical bird and a brown one (from Hogwarts)  
  
Harry freed the birds from their parcels and let them take a rest. He sat on his bed and picked up a parcel that Hedwig brought which was from Ron. He tore open the paper and found a letter and a present.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read -  
  
-Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well at the Dursleys. I mean, if they bully you, just threaten them that Sirius would turn them into bats! Anyway, I wish you a very happy birthday. Don't let the Muggles get to you! I used your Hedwig, cause Pig was too small to carry the book.  
  
P.S Can you believe it, I'm made a Prefect!!!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry laughed and was very happy for Ron to be made a Prefect. He opened the present and saw a book entitled 'How to make Dungbombs and many more'. Harry laughed again and put away the book and opened Hermione's parcel. Out fell also a letter and a present.  
  
-Dear Harry, How are you? I hope the Dursleys aren't still that irritating. I bought your present in Canada. Hope you like it. I'm made a prefect; I think Ron is also one. I'm glad for him, after all, he won't be that much shadowed by his brothers. I would be going to Diagon Alley on the Thursday before term starts, hope to see you there.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. He loved Hermione so much, that he discovered last year. It was not just friendship, but love. He picked up the present and took out a bracelet that was silver with a single diamond set in the middle. There was another note  
  
-Harry, This is a communicating bracelet. I have one too. If you want to speak to me, just say 'Talnoma' and to stop, say 'Amamiya'. Hope you like it.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry put on the bracelet immediately and decided to try it out tommorow.  
  
Harry then picked up the parcel the flashy bird brought. It was long and thin.  
  
Wait, is that what I think it is. Harry thought  
  
He unwrapped the present and out fell.a broomstick. It was a very beautiful one, slender and fine. Harry picked up the note and read.  
  
-Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! This is the newest broomstick called Swiftyflyer, only five in the world. Precious, but I hope you like it!  
  
Sirius  
  
"Wow."  
  
He set the broomstick carefully down and picked up the last parcel, out fell two letters, a card and a parcel. Harry opened the card and read  
  
-Harry Happy Birthday boy! Baked ya a cake myself. Ope ya like it!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry peered at the cake. It was blue with pink icing. Well, he would try it one day. He opened one of the letters, which bore a Hogwarts crest. It read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been made a prefect. Term would start on September 1st and a prefect meeting would be held after the banquet on the first day. Due to your condition with your relatives, the underage magic law would be lifted on Sunday 30th of August at 12 noon and the fireplace would be connected to the floo network. Enclosed is a pinch of Floo powder, please floo yourself to 'Hogwarts Headmaster's Office'. Professor Dumbledore would meet you.  
  
Professor Macgonagall  
  
Surprised at meeting Dumbledore, he set the letter and picked up the other. It was a red envelope with a golden phoenix seal on it.  
  
-Dear Mr Potter, You have been accepted into the Order of the Phoenix, Head being Albus Dumbledore. Please be at his office by 1 on the 30th of August.  
  
Signed, Albus Dumbledore Head of the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Question popped up in Harry's mind. Order of the Phoenix? Is that why I must go to the office? Harry turned and looked at the clock. It showed 12 midnight. Harry lay on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
When he told his Uncle Vernon the next day that he had to leave on the August 30th by magic, he was simply furious. However, he gave in as if he did not allow him to leave, Harry would be stuck the whole year to him.  
  
Finally, August 30th arrived. Harry woke up early and packed his possessions. His robes, school books, the Firebolt, the Swiftflyer, the Marauders Map, the invisibility cloak and his presents.  
  
~Harry, can't you pack with magic~ Faye said  
  
~No, I'm not allowed to, Faye~  
  
By 11:55, Harry had brought everything with him and was waiting by the fireside. Suddenly, he thought of something and pulled out the necklace on his neck. He touched the diamond, which started to emit a glow, and said "Merlin?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm here, you don't have to speak out loud you know, you could converse with us mentally"  
  
"Oh" Harry said and sent a message mentally Merlin, you know about the time you mentioned the castle  
  
Yes came the mental reply  
  
Can I live there?  
  
Of course, I must have forgotten to tell you. To get to the castle. well, actually it is King Arthur's castle Camelot, you must hold Faye on your arm and say 'Castle Camelotnado.' You would be teleported to your room in the castle. The door would lead you to many other places of my Camelot, so don't get lost. Faye would show you the way; it's easy to get lost  
  
Thanks  
  
Harry stopped the connection and looked at the clock. It said 12:01.  
  
I could go now I guess  
  
Harry stepped into the fireplace which was not boarded, pulling his trunk and Faye sat on his shoulder. He took the pinch of Floo powder and said 'Hogwarts Headmaster's Office'. With a flash and he was gone.  
  
Harry spinned and spin, holding on to his trunk for support. Gradually, the spinning slowed down and Harry was threw out of the fireplace, his trunk crashing on him, Faye flying off. Harry heard a small laugh and the heavy trunk was lifted. Harry blinked and saw a pair of twinkling blue eyes in front of him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet and brushed the front of Harry's T- shirt.  
  
"Well, I see you have arrived 'safely'"  
  
"That was considered lucky"Harry replied.  
  
"I see, Harry, you are here because of a very important issue"  
  
"I know, Voldemort"  
  
"Yes, please wait while the other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrive"  
  
Harry sat down on a chair and looked around.  
  
Tell your headmaster about your powers, he would help you Rowena's voice suddenly said  
  
ok.  
  
"Um.professor?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Um.would you care to look at this?" Harry asked uncertainly. Albus Dumbledore looked up. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on unleashing his powers. The colourful aura formed again, swirling. Albus Dumbledore was shocked as what stood in front of him was not Harry Potter but someone with grey hair and eyes that held much wisdom.  
  
"Well, what is happening?"  
  
"Professor, actually, I'm the heir of, well.Merlin" Harry struggled to finish the sentence. He DID NOT LIKE being special.  
  
"What!!That is very extraordinary.you better explain yourself"  
  
Harry started launching his tale, of his dreams, his encounter with Merlin and the founders and everything. Albus Dumbledore slowly understood this extraordinary encounter.  
  
"I see.I see. my boy, you better change back to your original looks"  
  
Harry calmed himself down and took a deep breath. His hair shrunk back and turned back.  
  
"Well Harry, I see now that you are very important to the order. Have you tested your powers?"  
  
"Um, no. That's because we weren't allowed to use magic outside"  
  
"Ah.why don't you try now? Could you produce a magic shield?"  
  
"I'll try." Harry answered and drew out his hands. He placed them together, then drew them to the side with palms facing outwards. A bright blue-white light formed in between his hands and stretched as he pulled. In an instant, a shield was formed, glowing with light.  
  
"Ah, I've never seen such a strong shield, let me try" Dumbledore said and drew out his wand "Stupefy!" The spell hit the shield and rebounded back straight at Dumbledore. He was hit as he was taken by surprise.  
  
"Professor!" Harry shouted and ran at the headmaster. "Enervate!"  
  
dumbledore stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ah.Harry, you are strong, stronger than me! That is no ordinary shield, that's an ancient shield that has been lost for centuries.That is the 'Merlin's shield'."  
  
"Merlin's shield?"  
  
"Yes, I suggest you do not tell anyone about your powers. Maybe only to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. I would arrange for extra classes. You must master dueling and you must learn to summon the elements and guardians. It is important to the school, for the Dark Lord has rise again."  
  
"Ok.Professor, um, could you close your eyes?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Harry put his finger on one of the quartz and concentrated to link it to Dumbledore. The quartz glowed and a ring appeared on Dumbledore's finger.  
  
"You could telepathic to me now, using the ring. Just say 'Dakai' to telepath. To stop, say 'Guandiao'"  
  
"Interesting" Dumbledore said. Looking at the clock, Dumbledore said, "I suggest you sit down Harry"  
  
Harry sat on the chair and Faye flew to his shoulder. They waited for ten minutes and suddenly, there was a ring at the door. Dumbledore said 'come in' and the door opened. Two people stood at the door and Harry stood up.  
  
End!!! 


	3. 3 Expecting the Unexpected

Chapter 3 - Expecting the Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: (I can't believe how forgetful I am, I forgot to put the disclaimer, man, dun kill me!!!) I, autumn*gurl, hereby proclaim and swear that I do not own anything in this story except for the plot and some loony things. All the others belong to J.K.Rowling, who is so wonderful and give us this opportunity to write about Harry Potter. Well. here goes  
  
Note: "." - talking . - thoughts ~.~ - animal language *.* - Telepathic  
  
Two people stood at the door and Harry stood up.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted and he stood up to hug his godfather  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said and hugged him  
  
"ahem.am I invisible?" a soft voice rang  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry laughed and hugged him too. Then, surprised, Harry said "Why are you here?"  
  
"Ah.Harry, you might not know yet, Sirius is now cleared. He is not a convict now." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling  
  
"But, I thought.Fudge." Harry stammered  
  
"Ah, unfortunately, Cornelius has been murdered, by voldemort's spies."  
  
"Then, the Minister, who?"  
  
"It is now Arthur Weasley." Dumbledore replied  
  
"Great! Ron would be proud!"  
  
"That is not much to tell, I think your story is much more important?" Dumbledore said  
  
"What story?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well, it's like that.." Harry said and told his tale. Sirius and Remus eyes grew wider and wider and almost popped out from the head. Sirius jaws fell apart and it hung loosely.  
  
"YOU ARE THE HEIR OF MERLIN!!!" They exclaimed  
  
"um, yes." Harry replied uncomfortably.  
  
"wow."  
  
"and I am, well..." Harry said and changed his looks "You look, well.old" Remus mused  
  
"Thank you" Harry muttered sarcastically and changed back  
  
Harry then made Sirius and Remus close their eyes and connected them to him. A ring popped up onto Sirius and Remus's finger. Harry explained their uses.  
  
"Harry old boy, you have grown up you know.alas, I remember the last time I saw you, you weren't that grown up." Sirius sighed  
  
"Oh, Professor Lupin, you know, with the connection linking me to you, you are no longer a werewolf."  
  
"What.the curse is lifted? I am, normal?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How could I thank you Harry boy! Call me Remus!" Remus exclaimed and hugged Harry, almost sobbing. (A/N I know, it's weird.)  
  
"Pro, Remus, please calm down" Harry said while struggling to keep still  
  
"Ahem, Sirius, Remus and Harry, please sit down"  
  
As soon as they sat down, the door opened again. There stood Professor McGonagall, Flickwit, Snape, Arthur Weasley and to Harry's surprise, Ms Arabella Figg, the babysitter of Harry.  
  
"Ms Figg!!!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Harry,nice to see you..."  
  
"How come you're here..."  
  
" Arabella here is actually a witch, she has been your babysitter as we arranged" Dumbledore said. "Now that everyone is here, I would start the meeting. You are all here because you are the members of the Order of the Phoenix. I started this order as all of you know, Voldemort has risen again. This time, he has gotten back a body, thus posing greater dangers. Before I continue, I shall hold the ceremony"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and goblets appeared in front of Harry and the others.  
  
"Do all of you pledge to remain loyal to the order, to help those in need and protect the world? Do you pledge never to join the Dark Side" Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
"We pledge thee" the chorus of voices murmured  
  
"Very well, drink"  
  
Harry took up his goblet and brought it to his lips. He drank it in one gulp and the clothes he had been wearing changed into robes of red with a golden phoenix emblazoned at the back.  
  
"Now that you have all sworn loyalty to the Order, we may start. Firstly, Harry shall tell you about what happened"  
  
Harry stood up uncertainly and said "I am the Heir of Merlin" At once, everybody except for Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore fainted. Harry looked around and met Sirius eyes, then he started laughing. Very soon, those who were conscious were all laughing, doubling up as they saw Snape's shocken expression even though he fainted. Dumbledore smiled and revived them all.  
  
"As I was saying, I am the Heir of Merlin and the Hogwarts founders" Harry continued and finished the whole tale  
  
"From what we have heard, Harry could be very useful to the order. I have informers who have reported that Voldemort (everybody except Harry, Sirius and Remus flinched) is starting an attack to free Azkaban. This is very dangerous, as when the Dementors return to him, he would have more allies. Thus, Arthur, is it possible to remove the Dementors immediately?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't as the Dementors are refusing. No one can really get near them. I suspect that they have already gotten news that Voldemort is planning to invade Azkaban."  
  
"I see... we must start planning to stop him... but how"  
  
Harry, tell Dumbledore that Voldemort isn't starting attacks until the end of October Godric''s voice suddenly said  
  
But how do you know? Are you sure? Harry telepathic back  
  
Yes  
  
"Professor, Voldemort won't be starting attacks until the end of October" Harry said  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Godric said so"  
  
"I see... very well... this gives us time to prepare. Harry, you must muster the summoning of guardians and elements as soon as possible. Arthur, get as many people as possible who is capable of summoning patronus, and train more Aurors. Minerva, please inform Alastor to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Teachers, do not breathe a word to the students. It is important that no one must panic."  
  
"Professor, I could tell Hermione and Ron, can't I?"  
  
"Yes, you could. Severus, please look out for Lucius Malfoy..."  
  
"Yes headmaster"  
  
"Very well, you may all leave. Harry, you stay"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
After everyone left, Dumbledore mentioned Harry to sit  
  
"Harry, do you realize that you are in a dangerous position now"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Do you know that you MUST NOT go looking for trouble this year"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Do you understand that going against Voldemort means that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley would be in danger"  
  
"Yes sir..." Harry replied again, looking very worried  
  
"Very well. Harry, you may go and get your supplies for school now. Please remember not to tell anyone about the order."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You may go"  
  
Harry started walking out when Merlin's voice said You could apparate, silly Harry frowned but thought hard of Diagon Alley. In an instant, Harry found himself in the busy street of Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry walked down the street to pick up his supplies. He bought quills and parchment. He got potion supplies at the apothecary. Finally, he stepped into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Yes, may I help you" the assistant asked.  
  
"Um, I need the Standard Book of Spells 5 and..." Harry looked down the list "and Dueling the Troubles"  
  
"Right" the assistant said and went off to look for the books  
  
Harry looked around the shop browsed through some books. He found a very catching book, hidden in the back of the shelf. Harry took it out, it was entitled "Prophecy of Life" Interested, Harry took the book to the counter. After paying, Harry apparated back to Hogwarts to his dormitory. He dumped his supplies onto his bed and Faye flew through the window and settled onto his shoulder  
  
~ I think your godfather is looking for you~ Faye said  
  
~OK~  
  
Harry looked around the dormitory and his eyes fell onto Ron's bed. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione about the happenings. Maybe they could join him in the order. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was six o'clock. He might as well just go and find Sirius.  
  
~It's been a weird summer Faye...~ 


	4. 4 Urrgh?

Chapter 4 - Urrgh?  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT KILL/SUE ME! I DO NOT OWN HARRYPOTTER AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Note: "." - talking . - thoughts ~.~ - animal language *.* - Telepathic  
  
The Hogwarts train would be arriving. Harry made his way down to the hall and sat down waiting. Soon, the doors opened and the students came in. Harry tried to spot Ron and Hermione and saw them looking for him.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!"  
  
They turned and saw Harry sitting at the table. Running towards him, they sat down.  
  
"Where were you? You weren't on the train!"  
  
Harry could only stare at Hermione.  
  
She has changed  
  
Indeed, Hermione's hair was much tamer. It was no longer the frizzy curls but softer and wavy curls. She has a figure now and looks much prettier.  
  
She is a woman now Harry thought  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said again  
  
"Talk to you later" Harry whispered as Dumbledore stood up  
  
"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts. Now, we would start the Sorting"  
  
After the sorting with Gryfinndor 8 first years, Ravenclaw 7, Hufflepuff 10 and Slytherin 9, Dumbledore stood up and said again " Everyone please welcome back Professor Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, please welcome Professore Sirius Black as your new Dueling teacher. This new lesson is due to the rise of Voldemort (flinched). Let the feast begin!"  
  
Everybody started tucking into the delicious food. Harry did not have much appetite and looked at Hermione.  
  
She's grown prettier... I can't believe how I didn't really look at her  
  
Ron looked up from his plate and said "What did you want to say just now?"  
  
"Later" Harry said, spotting Seamus and Dean near them.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a look but did not question further. After the feast, Dumbledore said "New fifth-year prefects for each house, please come to the teachers table. Other prefects, please lead your houses to the dormitories." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender walked to the teachers' table. (A/N Each house has four prefects)  
  
They looked in horror as Malfoy was also made a prefect!  
  
"Prefects, please take note for extra precautions. No students are allowed to wander in the grounds after sunset and everyone must be back at the dormitories by 9. Any sights of extraordinary things, please report to the teachers at once. Very well, you may go" Dumbledore said, shooting a meaningful glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
They turned around and made their way out of the hall.  
  
"Well well well, look at that. Weasel is made a prefect!"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Ron turned red and moved towards Malfoy. Harry held him back while Hermione walked up.  
  
"Malfoy, would you mind your own business? Or I suppose you were made a prefect because your father has no face to face the world?"  
  
"What you filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy shouted  
  
Harry felt his blood boil but held himself back. However, Ron wrenched from Harry's grasp and pulled Malfoy by the collar.  
  
"Apologies at once!" Ron shouted  
  
"Ron, forget it!" Hermione shouted  
  
Malfoy whipped his wand out and threatened to hex Ron.  
  
"No magic in corridors. Five points from Slytherin!" Harry said at once.  
  
Malfoy looked ready to kill. Keeping his wand, he walked towards Harry  
  
"As I said before, your parents were fools. You are heading for a sticky end, Harry Potter!" Malfoy spitted. With that, he whipped himself off.  
  
"Damn that Malfoy!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron! Don't swear!" Hermione said dismissively but looking worriedly at Harry  
  
"I'm all right, let's go. I have to talk to you"  
  
At the dormitory, they sat down in armchairs. Everyone has gone to bed.  
  
"I have something important to tell you. Please don't interrupt me. I AM THE HEIR TO MERLIN." Harry said  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"Ron shouted at once while Hermione fainted.  
  
"Enervate" Harry said rather lazily WITHOUT his wand Hermione stirred and pulled herself to a sitting position again.  
  
"You are the heir to Merlin and Hogwarts Four!" Hermione said in disbelieve  
  
"Yes, please listen" Harry said impatiently. He told them what happened during the summer and Faye flew to his shoulder.  
  
~Harry. Are they your friends?~ Faye said in phoenix language  
  
~This is Hermione and that is Ron~  
  
"BLOODY HELL! YOU COULD SPEAK PHOENIX LANGUAGE!"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I know you probably would be jealous... But I hope you understand my problems. I have permission from Dumbledore for you to join the Order. We would go tomorrow. Before October, I have to summon the elements and everything. I hope you would assist me. You must realize that both of you are in dangerous positions. Especially you, Hermione"  
  
"I understand..."  
  
"By the way Ron, you know that the quidditch team needs a keeper?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they would hold auditions soon..."  
  
"You could try!" Harry said  
  
"I could?"  
  
"Yeah, of course"  
  
"All right, after all, Fred and George says I'm a fair keeper"  
  
"Goodnight then, we have a day tomorrow"  
  
In the boy's dormitory~~~  
  
"Ron, come here" Harry whispered  
  
"What? I'm sleepy" Ron grumbled  
  
"Here, take this" Harry said and thrust Ron the Firebolt. "Take this and you get into the Quidditch team"  
  
"Ha...Harry, are you sure? Then what would you use?"  
  
"Don't bother. Just take it and make into the Quidditch team ok!"  
  
"Ok" Ron said awed "Wow!"  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Good morning, here, the time table" Hermione gave to Harry and Ron It read:  
  
Monday Herbology Lunch Double Transfiguration  
  
Tuesday Care of Magical Creatures Lunch Free  
  
Wednesday Dueling Lunch Double Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Thursday History of Magic Lunch Double Charms  
  
Friday Divination Lunch Double Potions  
  
"Wow, heavy schedule" Ron grumbled  
  
Putting the time-table away, Harry tucked into his bacon and eggs.  
  
"We could see Dumbledore during our free period"  
  
"Right"  
  
After breakfast, they got their bags and went for Care of Magical creatures class  
  
"Hey there Hagrid" Harry said cheerfully  
  
"Ow yar doin 'er Arry"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Grea, at's go in an wait for thee res"  
  
"Ok" Hermione said and went with Hagrid to a tank  
  
"What are those! Hagrid!" Ron shouted  
  
There in the tank were several weird looking fishes with furry bodies and abnormally big eyes. They were burping out a reddish substance that turned the water red. It looked like...  
  
"Bloody Burget!" Hagrid said pointing "The substance is burps out is blood, very magical and valuable! It can survive without water"  
  
"Urgh..." Hermione said  
  
"Bloody Burget was first discovered in 1835 in Asia. It was known as Uniross. It fur is red in spring, blue in summer, yellow in autumn and green in winter" Harry said unconsciously  
  
"Ow did ya no at, Arry!" Hagrid said surprised  
  
"Um... cause, cause" Harry stammered  
  
"Cause he read it in the book!" Hermione said quickly  
  
"O" Hagrid said  
  
Harry looked gratefully at Hermione and she smiled.  
  
Ron looked jealously at them~  
  
End!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! And those who didn't please review so that I could improve. Thanks!!!!!!!! =) 


End file.
